Yami ni Himitsu
by shinta kuran
Summary: Ketika Kim Jaejoong, artis muda asal Korea Selatan pindah sekolah ke salah satu sekolah elite di Jepang, Cross Academy. Bertemu Zero dan Naruto sekaligus keinginan untuk mengungkap misteri tiga senpai dari Night Class. Summary sucks -/\-, failed!humor and failed!romance, failed!crossover( ) AR, AU SN, KaZe, Soulfighter -,


Title: Secret in the Darkness Genre:CROSSOVER, Adventure, Failed!Humor, Friendship, Romance, Fantasy, OOC, AU, AR Warning:TYPOS!-everywhere (no edit), contains Boys Love, alur membosankan dan penuh imajinasi berlebihan, possibility of male pregnancy(perhaps :o)  
Pairings:ChangminxJaejoong, KanamexZero, SasukexNaruto Disclaimer:Changmin©TVXQ, Jaejoong©JYJ, Vampire Knight©Hino Matsuri, Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, plot is mine ©shinta kuran

Please feel free to read, fav, follow and review~~ If ya don't like it please kindly press back button :) Thanks~~~~

/\  
Jaejoong mengenakan kaca mata hitam favoritnya sambil menenteng kopernya karena sebentar lagi pesawat dengan destination SEOUL-TOKYO akan segera take off. Ia ke Jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar sekalian mendalami bahasa dan budaya Jepang karena agensi-nya berniat men-debutkan dirinya di negeri matahari terbit itu. Jaejoong memang baru kelas dua SMA, tapi dirinya diatas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya. Wajah tampan, bahkan sering ada yang bilang wajah Jaejoong lebih cantik dan mulus disbanding perempuan, tubuh tinggi dan proporsional, kulit seputih porselen, serta suara yang indah. Jangan lupakan bakatnya memainkan piano yang membuatnya digaet agensi-agensi entertainment. Sampai orang tuanya mengijinkan dirinya menjadi artis, tepatnya ketika Jaejoong memasuki tingkat SMA. Sekarang namanya sudah melejit di seantero Korea Selatan, membuat agensi yang haus uang dan popularitas berencana melebarkan sayap Jaejoong sebagai actor dan penyanyi ke negeri Sakura. Sekolah yang dipilihnya adalah Cross Gakuen, sekolah elite yang tak sembarang siswa bisa masuk. Cross Gakuen sebenarnya sama dengan private school pada umumnya, bukan sekolah kejuruan atau sekolah khusus anak-anak orang kaya. Bukan. Cross Gakuen adalah sekolah terbuka, terbuka bagi siapa saja yang cerdas atau unik dan berbakat. Nama-nama tak asing seperti Yamashita Tomohisha si actor papan atas, BoA penyanyi legendaris, dan pemain basket andalan Jepang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah segelintir alumni dari Cross Gakuen (xP). Jadi sudah jelas siswa-siswi seperti apa yang berada di sekolah elite itu. Jam aktifnya pun lebih panjang, mulai dari pagi hari hingga nyaris tengah malam. Karena itu, Cross Gakuen secara unik membagi kelas regulernya berdasarkan dua periode waktu mengajar aktif, yaitu Day Class dan Night Class. Semua siswa berhak memilih ingin masuk kelas yang mana, kecuali memang kelas sudah penuh. Sehingga, kondisi itu membantu murid-murid yang memang punya kesibukan lain atau ingin kerja sambilan sambil belajar.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam flight, Jaejoong segera mencegat taksi dan menuju ke asrama yang disediakan Cross Gakuen yang juga terbagi menjadi empat: Asrama Matahari dan Asrama Bulan untuk murid laki-laki dan Asrama Mawar Asrama Lily untuk murid perempuan. Jaejoong menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya kepada seorang pria paruh baya namun masih terlihat muda. Dari balik kacamatanya, pria itu nampak mengangguk-angguk, menyerahkan kunci berukir nomor kamar pada Jaejoong lalu menyeru seorang pria lainnya yang berpenetup mata. "Yagari-sensei, tolong antarkan Jejung-san ke asramanya. Dan Jejung-san kuharap kau akan betah disini. Sekedar informasi, dua teman sekamarmu adalah salah dua kebanggaan Cross Gakuen." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti langkah pria yang dipanggil Yagari-sensei tadi. Kepala sekolah bilang Yagari-sensei adalah guru etika dan cukup killer. Jaejoong berharap di kelasnya nama guru itu tak terdaftar. Jaejoong memilih Day Class dan berada di Sun Dormitory, karena malamnya ia lebih suka hang out dan dorm matahari adalah yang paling dekat dengan pintu gerbang belakang.

407

Ruangan kamar Jaejoong cukup luas. Bahkan sudah sama seperti apartemen. Dapurnya juga bagus dan rapi, well, setidaknya salah satu teman sekamarnya pastilah ada yang hobi memasak seperti dirinya. Jaejoong agak sedikit lega. Ada tiga ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya kamar tidur dan hanya satu kamar yang masih terkunci. Kamar tidurnya. Jaejoong menaruh kopernya di kamar, lalu bergegas mengecek kembali ruangan bernomor 407 itu. Kulkas masih full. Syukurlah. Sementara ia agak mengernyit saat membuka almari-almari dapur didominasi oleh yang namanya cup ramen. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya adalah seorang penggila ramen. Ckckck. Kamar mandinya juga luas. Ada Jacuzzi, juga shower. Dan yang paling penting adalah: balcony. Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati banyaknya pot-pot bunga lily dan lavender. Bahkan ada juga bunga matahari.

KREK

Jaejoong membalikkan badanya ke ruang tengah begitu mendengar pintu dibuka. Roommate-nya kah?

"Kau.. siapa?"

Jaejoong medapati seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan sepasang iris lavender yang unik. Dan juga indah. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, memang kenyataanya kok kalau Jaejoong baru pertama kali ini melihat orang berpupil unik seperti itu. Itu bukan lensa kontak kan ya?

"Zerooo-rinnn minggir! Kau menghalangi jalankuu! Ugghh!" lelaki berambut silver itu mendecak sebal saat sesosok berambut pirang jabrik mendusel begitu saja, menyingkirkan(?) figurnya yang memang masih berdiri ditengah genkan.  
"Tch! Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan jangan memanggilku seperti itu pirang!"  
"Kenapa sih, justru karena aku menghormatimu dan menganggapmu sahabat dekat makanya aku memanggilmu begitu."  
Si rambut silver menghela nafas. Hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga kalau ia harus berdebat dengan roommate pirangnya itu. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke sosok Jaejoong.  
"Oi! Sepertinya kita mendapat roommate baru." Tukasnya kemudian. Sosok pirang yang sudah menaruh sekotak kardus yang berisi entahlah itu memandang kearah balcony dimana sosok Jaejoong berada.

"Hajimemashite! Aku Kim Jejung. Aku baru pindah hari ini. Yoroshiku." Ucap Jaejoong sesopan mungkin. Harus sopan. Ia bukan tipe siswa pembuat masalah. Kalaupun ada yang disebut masalah, itu adalah si manajer dan schedule-schedule padatnya. Jaejoong mendadak eneg mengingat kedua hal itu.

"Oh.. Hajimemashite! Kochira koso yoroshiku. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruro, dan ini Zero, Kiryu Zero. Salam kenal Jejung-san." Balas si rambut pirang. Jaejoong mendesah lega lagi. Sepertinya roommate juga orang yang bisa diajak kompromi. Siapa nama mereka tadi, Naruto dan Zero?

"Eh, namamu Kim Jejung? Apa kau dari Korea?" Tanya si pirang.. uhm.. Naruto.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-san, apa yang kau bawa dalam kardus itu?"

"Panggil saja Naruto, kita ini kan roommate, jadi harus saling akrab. Dan yang kubawa ini….." Naruto mendekat kearah Jaejoong, berbisik ditelinganya.  
"Ini adalah harta karunku-ttebayo."  
Jaejoong menaikkan alis. "Harta karun? Kenapa kau membawanya ke asrama? Kau tidak takut kalau itu hilang?" Zero yang dari tadi mendengarkan, berjalan ke kulkas, mengambil satu kaleng black coffee lalu ikut nimbrung dengan obrolan Naruto dan Jaejoong.  
"Jangan tertipu, tidak akan ada yang berminat 'harta karun' si pirang ini kecuali kalau sudah sama-sama bodohnya." Naruto mendelik tidak suka. "Siapa yang sebut bodoh Zerorin? Aku ini adalah siswa paling jenius, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan ku saat duel anggar." Balas Naruto menyeringai. "Dan panggil aku dengan benar, Na-ru-to-kun, mengerti Zero-rin?"  
"Hentikan menambah embel-embel –rin di namaku pirang!" semprot Zero, untung ia sudah meneguk black coffee-nya sebelum muring-muring.  
"Dasar orang tak punya estetika! Kau jangan menirunya nee, Jejung-chan?" balas Naruto, yang akhirnya membuat Jaejoong paham kekesalan yang dirasakan si silverette.. uhm.. Zero. Apa-apan pemuda blondie ini, seenak-nya menambahi –chan pada namanya. Tsk. Biarlah, mungkin dilarang pun percuma. Kalau dia bersikap seperti Zero bisa-bisa Jaejoong kena darah tinggi diusia dini. Hiiiiy…  
"Jadi apa harta karun-mu itu, Naruto?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Naruto yang tadinya sempat emosi kembali sumringah dan tersenyum. Membuka kardus yang tadi dibawanya dan menunjukkan isinya pada Jaejoong.  
"Taraaa~"  
Oh, Jaejoong paham kini siapa yang memenuhi cupboard dengan ramen. Hh.  
"Ramen adalah makanan paling tidak sehat jika dikonsumsi terus menerus. Studi bahkan membuktikan orang yang sering makan ramen cenderung menjadi lebih bodoh." "Urusai Zerorin! Justru orang-orang sepertimu lah yang bodoh karena tidak mengerti betapa nikmatnya ramen. Paduan kelezatan sempurna yang takkan kau temui dimanapun. Satu-satunya pelipur lara saat kau sedang gelisah.." dan Naruto mulai asik menerawang sendiri.  
Zero sudah ingin menoyor kepala si blonde namun tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dan teriakan nyaring dari luar. Jaejoong penasaran, tapi cuma melihat dari ruang tengah yang sekaligus berfungsi menjadi ruang tamu dan tempat nonton TV. Sepertinya suara berisik itu berasal dari kenalan Naruto, buktinya pemuda blonde itu langsung beranjak membukakan pintu. Menampilkan dua gadis cantik berwarna rambut kontras, yang satu pink dan yang satu indigo, namun keduanya sama-sama mengenakan Yukata senada dengan warna rambut masing-masing.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Kami berhasil mendapatkannya, yayyy!" kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu melompat-lompat sambil memegangi lengan Naruto satu-satu. Naruto sendiri nampak agak risih dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan di lengannya, tapi ia ikut bersemangat mendengar ucapan si kedua gadis.  
"Hontou? Mana-mana?"  
Gadis-gadis itu bebarengan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas masing-masing.  
"Jjang-jjang! Ramen cup jumbo limited edition dari kedai Ichiraku!"  
"Uowaaah! Sakura, Hinata, sankyuu~" Naruto memeluk dua cup ramen jumbo itu layaknya memeluk sang kekasih. Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia, membuat kedua gadis didepannya ikut tersenyum lebar.  
"Na-Naruto-sama~"  
"Hm?"  
"Hadiahnya?"  
Naruto membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Ia ingat apa yang apa yang biasanya ia berikan pada gadis-gadis itu. Sesuatu yang awalnya sungkan ia berikan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gadis-gadis sudah bersamanya sejak lama, bahkan mendeklarasikan untuk setia mengabdi padanya. Dan seperti kali ini, saat dimana tak ada orang-orang memahami keinginanya, gadis-gadis itu malah selalu ada dan menceriakan harinya. Yah walau tidak selalu. Kali ini Naruto agak enggan mengingat saat ini ada roommate barunya yang tengah memperhatikan. Sudahlah, yang penting Sakura dan Hinata segera pergi.

GREP

"Kyaaah~"

Alis Jaejoong menukik tajam. Jadi itu yang dimaksud hadiah? Pelukan?  
Really?  
Seriously?

"Jangan kaget, si pirang bodoh itu memang diluarnya kelihatan bodoh, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah anak tunggal Menteri Pertahanan Negara yang masih sangat memegang prinsip-prinsip bushido Jepang. Dua gadis disana hanyalah segelintir dari para pelayan yang diperintahkan Menteri untuk mengawasi putranya. Yah kau tahulah, di dunia politik, bahaya bisa datang dari mana saja. Dan asal kau tahu saja, Naruto berpenampilan seperti sekarang kalau berada di sekolah ini saja. Di kediaman keluarganya, ia juga akan berpakaian sama dengan gadis-gadis itu." Terang Zero panjang lebar. Tumben juga sih dia mau jelasin smapai segitunya.

Sementara, Jaejoong menangguk paham. Jadi Naruto punya semacam bodyguard. Tapi….

"Kalau untuk menjaga keselamatan Naruto, kenapa justru memerintahkan para wanita?"

Zero mengukir senyum, lebih tepatnya seringai.

"Aku dulu juga berfikiran sama denganmu. Sampai aku melihat sendiri bagaimana perempuan berambut merah jambu itu merobohkan tiang listrik dengan tinjunya dan bagaimana si gadis indigo itu menjatuhkan lima puluh preman dalam sepuluh menit."

Pupil Jaejoong melebar. Pemuda silverette ini tidak mungkin berbohong, karena dibanding Naruto, Zero jauh lebih terlihat serius dan apa adanya. Ternyata si pirang aneh itu memang bukan orang sembarangan. Dia harus berhati-hati. Meski Jaejoong sendiri juga bukan orang sembarangan. Asal kalian tahu saja, fansclub-nya sekarang tidak hanya di Korea tapi juga sudah melebar ke taraf internasional. Bahkan Jaejoong memiliki fancafe resmi dengan members paling banyak. Pipi mulusnya kena gores sedikit saja, dunia per-k-pop-an pasti langsung heboh. Hoho..

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal bukan orang sembarangan. Jaejoong mendadak penasaran dengan pemuda silverette di sampingnya. Jangan-jangan dia juga anak orang penting. Jangan-jangan dia malah cucu Kaisar Akihito-sama. Who knows….

"Zero, kau sendiri, mm.. maksudku, apa kau juga anak seorang menteri?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang spesial. Aku disini karena ingin menyelidiki sesuatu." Ucap Zero spontan membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya ada apa?" Setahu Jaejoong Cross Gakuen adalah sekolah elite yang tak pernah tersentuh skandal atau gossip berarti. Yang ada dan sering terjadi adalah pemberitaan murid-muridnya yang kerap membawa prestasi.  
"Aku juga belum tahu pasti. Makanya aku ingin mencari tahu. Sebaiknya kau simpan rasa penasaranmu, Kim. Istirahatlah dulu, bukankah kau baru datang hari ini?" Zero lantas berbalik dan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Prince JJ, eh, Jaejoong, dengan sejuta rasa penasaran yang menjadi.  
"Setidaknya panggil saja aku Jejung, hh. Yang satu terlalu ceria yang satu terlalu menjaga jarak. Sepertinya kehidupanku di Jepang akan menarik." Gumam Jaejoong tak jelas, antara memprihatinkan dan pasrah.

Ternyata orang yang mirip dirinya itu tak lain adalah Kiryu Zero. Jaejoong bahkan terkejut melihat Zero yang baru selesai mandi. Padahal selama ini ia selalu dikenal yang terpagi kalau urusan bangun tidur.

"Sepertinya kau suka masak, Zero."  
"Bukannya aku suka, tapi aku harus terbiasa. Ada saat dimana kau tak bisa terus mengandalkan orang lain. Termasuk urusan perut."  
"Aku setuju denganmu. Bisa buatkan sandwich? Kalau tak keberatan sih…"  
Zero melirik Jaejoong sebentar sebelum mulai berkutat dengan perkakas memasaknya. "Hn."

Hari pertama sekolah di Cross Gakuen. Jaejoong tak terkejut kembali mendapati sosok dua orang gadis, Sakura dan Hinata, yang berjalan elegan di belakang Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berempat mulai memasuki gerbang utama sekolah. Sejenak Jaejoong terkagum dengan desain dan nuansa bangunan sekolah Cross Gakuen. Klasik tapi naturalis. Beberapa pohon, seperti maple, juga untaian bunga Azalea yang merambat rapi, turut menyumbang nuansa alami sekolah. Ditambah pohon-pohon Sakura alias Cherry di beberapa sudut, seperti di taman samping cafeteria. Sayang belum musim semi, jadi belum bisa menikmati keindahan bunga khas Jepang itu. Disana-sini berpendaran murid-murid berseragam bawahan hitam, kemeja putih, blazer hitam dan dasi merah, sama seperti dirinya. Para murid penghuni Day Class. Sementara seragam untuk kelas regular satunya berwarna kebalikannya. Bawahan putih, kemeja hitam, blazer putih dan dasi merah. Mata Jaejoong secara otomatis berusaha menilik setiap sudut. Semua orang pasti begitu kan jika berada di tempat yang baru. Sampai pandanganya tertuju pada cafeteria. Ada sekumpulan murid berseragam serba putih disana. Murid Night Class.

"Kupikir kalau murid Night Class, kau hanya boleh disekolah saat malam saja." Celetuk Jaejoong. Zero yang mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong ikut menanggapi. "Sekolah ini tidak membatasi murid-muridnya untuk berada di sekolah. Asalkan memakai seragam atau membawa ID card pelajar resmi Cross Gakuen. Kau bisa di ruang koreografi seharian jika kau mau."  
"Dan kau juga bisa makan ramen sepuasnya jika kau mau. Di cafeteria, ada stan Ichiraku ramen yang sangaaaaaat enak-ttebayo."  
"Kau benar-benar menyukai ramen ya Naruto."  
"Tentu Jejung-chan. No ramen no life-ttebayo!"

Zero memutar mata malas. Kelas mereka sudah dekat. Naruto yang memang berjalan di depan sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kelasnya, kelas B, kelas khusus bagi mereka yang berminat dibidang seni bela diri. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata menunggu diluar kelas.  
Jaejoong tidak sekelas dengan Zero. Ia berada di kelas A yang merupakan kumpulan peminat seni music, sedangkan Zero berada di kelas E, kelas untuk peminat sport alias olahraga. 'Padahal wajahnya lumayan, dia juga bisa tenar kalau masuk kelas C (acting)' pikir Jaejoong. Penataan ruang kelas memang tidak urut. Kelas Jaejoong dan Zero sama-sama berada diujung koridor lantai satu, bersebrangan.  
Sesaat Zero seperti merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ekor matanya mengikuti sosok yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan yang barusan melewatinya. Sosok pemuda tinggi berambut brunette dengan seragam Night Class. Zero ingin mengabaikan firasatnya, dan menganggap mungkin Cuma permainan perasaanya sendiri. Tapi niat itu urung ketika sosok siswa Night Class itu juga berhenti. Mungkin menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Zero. Sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum.  
Harusnya senyuman menandakan sesuatu yang positif. Tapi entah kenapa Zero merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.  
"..ro! Zero!"  
Zero tersentak. Menoleh pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya heran. "Ah, aku masuk kelas dulu."  
"Kau kenapa?"  
"Seperti kelupaan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya perasaanku saja." Ucap Zero segera berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. Tahu kalau murid pindahan dari Korea itu tidak sebodoh Naruto dan dari gelagatnya sudah akan bertanya lebih jauh. Zero sendiri tak mau ambil pusing jadi ia masuk kelas lebih dulu. Jaejoong mengendikkan bahu, dan masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Kendalikan dirimu, kau bisa merusak kedok yang susah-susah kita pasang rambut ayam." Ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hitam kecokelatan. Sama sekali tak iritasi ketika ucapannya barusan mendapat respon desisan yang tajam. Bahkan sepasang mata hitam pemuda emo diseberang tempat duduknya itu mulai sekilas berubah merah. Jelas bukan hal bagus. Apalagi di tempat seramai ini. "Changmin benar. Selama dua tahun terakhir kondisi kita semakin membaik. Tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya kalau semuanya terbongkar sekarang." Timpal salah seorang pemuda lagi, sambil menikmati steak-nya penuh kedamaian. Sementara si pemuda emo mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya hingga garpu stainless ditangannya membengkok dan patah.

Krak

Si pemuda berkacamata menghela nafas. Mengambil sesuatu dari tas ransel-nya yang mirip seperti botol wine. Dituangnya isi botol itu di gelas kosong milik pemuda emo. "Cepat habiskan, sebelum ada yang memperhatikan kita." Ucap pemuda berkacamata dengan kalem. Si pemuda emo tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun di mukanya yang memang stoic. Tapi direngkuhnya juga gelas yang terlihat berisikan cairan 'red wine' itu. Langsung habis sekali teguk.  
"Ini tidak sama. Haah… aku bisa gila." Pemuda emo mengerang frustasi. Mendengar keluhan sahabatnya, pemuda brunette yang sudah selesai menghabiskan steak itu mengelap mulutnya.  
"Aku masih menyelidikinya, jadi aku harap kau jangan menimbulkan masalah dulu. Bagaimanapun, aku baru menemui yang seperti ini." Tegas si brunette.  
"Kita mungkin bisa bertanya pada mereka, tapi kau tahu sendiri betapa itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk saat ini." Sahut pemuda berkacamata.  
"Yah aku tahu. Aku juga tidak suka dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Bocah pirang sialan!" pemuda emo itu beranjak dari kursinya.  
"Aku mau ke kolam renang." Ucapnya seakan tahu arti tatapan dari kedua temannya. Tak lupa membuang bangkai garpu yang barusan ia patahkan. Tsk.

Kolam renang yang amat luas. Bahkan Cross Gakuen memiliki kolam renang pribadi khusus untuk siswa-siswinya. Benar-benar sekolah elite. Pemuda emo itu sedikit lega mendapati kondisi kolam yang sepi. Berenang adalah salah satu hobinya. Berlama-lama di dalam air akan sangat mendinginkan kepalanya. Juga meredam 'hasrat'-nya. Ia mulai menanggalkan blazer putih, diikuti dengan kemeja hitamnya lalu celana panjang putihnya, hingga menyisakan hanya underwearnya. Tak masalah, toh pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa terlihat di kolam renang kan?

BYURR

Dengan lincah tubuh proporsionalnya meyelami air, seolah-olah menyatu dengannya. Ia menggunakan gaya bebas hingga sepuluh putaran. Makanya guru olahraga sering kagum dengan stamina yang dimiliki pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Naruto-samaaa…. Ayo ke kantin sekarang, aku dan Hinata sudah mem-booking tempat untuk anda."

Sayup-sayup pemuda yang masih menenggelamkan diri dibawah air kolam itu mendengar suara berisik. Suara berisik yang akhir-akhir ini familiar. Bukan karena pemilik suara berisik itu, melainkan nama yang disebut si pemilik suara berisik.

"Haah, baiklah. Ayo kita makan di kantin. Kalian tidak lupa membawa ramen ku kan?"  
"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-sama!"  
"Kami menyiapkan bermacam-macam topping, selain narutomaki, kami membawa umeboshi, menma….."

'Naruto'  
Satu nama itu yang akhir-akhir ini sering singgah di kepala si pemuda emo. Ia sendiri berharap bisa tahu apa alasannya. Gelembung-gelembung udara kian menguar dari lubang hidungnya. Tidak perlu khawatir. Ia sudah sangat terlatih menahan nafas. Apalagi setelah tertidur sekian lama tanpa bernafas…  
Pemuda itu teringat tentang bagaimana dulu, setelah ia bertemu dengan kedua temannya di kantin tadi, bagaimana mereka memutuskan mendaftar di Cross Gakuen yang memiliki system kelas regular yang unik. Hanya Cross Gakuen satu-satunya sekolah yang membuka jam malam. Dan itu sudah menjadi alasan kuat bagi dirinya, juga kedua temannya untuk bisa bertahan tanpa menimbulkan kericuhan yang berarti.  
Semula, semuanya aman dan baik-baik saja. Hingga setahun kemudian, Cross Gakuen menerima pendaftaran murid baru. Itu lumrah sebenarnya. Kecuali pertemuanya dengan bocah laki-laki berambut pirang dengan senyum yang cerahnya mengalahkan cerahnya sinar matahari. Menyilaukan matanya. Dalam artian harfiah.

BLUPPPKK BLUPPKK

Uzumaki Naruto. Nama bocah berambut pirang itu. Anak salah satu orang tersohor di negeri ini. Tapi rasanya informasi itu tak perlu dibesar-besarkan, meski tidak juga di rahasiakan. Sejak masuk Cross Gakuen, Naruto selalu didampingi dayang-dayang setianya. Gadis berambut merah jambu, dan gadis berambut ungu tua. Gadis-gadis yang dari luar hanya nampak seperti gadis biasa yang keganjenan. Tapi pemuda emo itu tahu, alasan mengapa Menteri Pertahanan Negara mempercayakan putranya pada mereka.  
Malam itu, ia baru pulang dari 'tugas'-nya, bertemu dengan Naruto yang hendak berlatih anggar. Mereka berpapasan di halaman depan Cross Gakuen. Angin bertiup tenang, berbanding kontras dengan hawa yang dikuarkan dirinya juga pemuda pirang di depannya. Bukan, mungkin hanya dirinya yang menguarkan hawa menusuk seperti itu.

"Ah, kau, Uchiha-senpai?" ucapnya memastikan sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia akui ia terkesan dengan bocah itu karena mengetahui namanya. Lalu ia ingat, kalau ia pernah disuruh, lebih tepatnya dipaksa, Kepala Sekolah Cross, untuk ikut menjadi panitia yang mengorientasi murid-murid baru.  
"Hn."  
"Dari mana senpai malam-malam begini? Ah, maaf-maaf, bukan maksudku sok ingin tahu. Aku kemari karena ingin berlatih anggar, hehe. Sore jaa, shitsurei shimasu."

Harusnya ia juga berlalu dan masalah beres. Tapi hal lain terjadi.

Brukk

"Auch! Auh auh…"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati si bocah pirang terjatuh. Ia bisa saja tidak peduli dan tetap melenggang pergi, toh bocah itu laki-laki. Tidak mungkin kan akan cengeng hanya karena terluka setelah terjatuh seperti itu. Luka.  
Luka.  
Mendadak ujung hidungnya kembang kempis.  
Ia mengamati baik-baik kondisi si pirang.

"Haisssh! Kenapa bisa ada mawar di depanku sih? Auhh~~"

Si pirang nampak meniup-niup luka tusuk di telapak tangannya akibat nyungsep ke seonggok mawar saat ia terjatuh tadi. Tak sadar jika aksinya itu memperburuk kondisi pemuda lain disekitarnya yang nafasnya mulai memburu, dadanya naik turun akibat si pirang terus meniup telapaknya yang berdarah.

Berdarah.

Tangan pemuda pirang itu berdarah.  
Darah yang belum berhenti juga.

Ia berusaha mengendalikan kontrol dirinya. Aroma-aroma yang merasuki hidungnya perlahan mulai membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Tapi…  
Naluri membuat tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya.  
Pupil onyx-nya mulai memancarkan warna merah menyala. Keempat gigi taringnya perlahan tumbuh hingga diatas panjang normal gigi taring manusia. Ia mendesis. Antara menggeram menahan nafsu dan menikmati apa yang dilihatnya.

Darah.

Dengan gesit ia menghampiri si bocah pirang. Mencengkeram bahunya.

"Senpai?"

Bocah itu terlihat bingung. Namun akalnya sudah tidak bisa mengunci instingnya. Ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya saat badanya secara reflek kian condong kearah si pemuda sampai….

"Hiyaaaaa! Naruto-samaaaaaa!"

Dengan cepat ia melepaskan bahu si pirang. Entah bagaimana, hanya dalam hitungan detik control dirinya kembali. Dua orang gadis yang ia ketahui selalu menguntit kemanapun si bocah pirang itu muncul, berlarian kearahnya. Tanpa permisi ia segera beranjak pergi. Setakut itukah dirinya?  
Ia mencibir rendah pada dirinya sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu.  
Bullshit!  
Dirinya tidak mungkin takut.  
Dirinya terlahir dalah satu klan bangsawan yang dimuliakan.  
Jelas ia tidak takut dengan apapun.

BLUPPKK BLUPPKK

"Oi oi, kalau sekarang juga kau tidak muncul ke permukaan, akan ku umumkan ke satu sekolahan jika Uchiha Sasuke telah mati."

Mata pemuda emo itu terbuka. Iris onyx-nya berkilat tajam. Ia segera menarik diri ke permukaan hanya untuk menjumpai seorang lelaki tua, yah tidak setua itu, tapi cukup berumur lah, berambut perak dengan cadar andalannya, melambai kearahnya. Mungkin kalau cadar lelaki itu dilepas, ia akan bisa melihat cengiran bodoh si lelaki.

"Kakashi-sensei.."  
Ia memandang datar si lelaki perak bercadar, dan kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya yang secara otomatis mengambang di air kolam.

"Aku tahu adalah atlit renang yang paling berbakat Sasuke. Tapi aku mengamatimu sejak tadi, dan lebih dari tiga puluh menit kau berada di dasar kolam. Apa aku bisa yakin yang kulihat sekarang bukanlah hantu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan lelaki yang ternyata sensei-nya itu. Ia malah menyamankan diri melayang-layangkan tubuh terlentangnya di permukaan air.

Si lelaki, alias Kakashi-sensei itu jengah sendiri. Pertanyaanya benar-benar tidak digubris. Jujur ia sedikit sakit hati. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berprofesi menjadi guru. Ia sudah hafal dengan warna-warni tabiat muridnya. Dan baru kali ini ada yang super duper jutek macam ini. Gaara mantan muridnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi seniman keramik terkenal saja masih meresponya meski dengan ekspresi tak kalah datarnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ini. Hh.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kemampuanmu menahan nafas didalam air begitu lama itu benar membuatku kagum. Bahkan, kalau kau mengatakan padaku kau bukan manusia biasa, aku akan percaya."

Sasuke tahu gurunya itu hanya bercanda. Dan ia ingin tahu, bagaimana reaksi Kakashi-sensei jika bercandanya itu memang sebuah fakta. Sasuke menyeringai sendiri.

"Sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" terdengar teriakan nyaring menggema membuat guru Kakashi menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara, menangkap sosok Naruto yang berlari kearahnya."

"Ada apa Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mem-pout-kan bibir. Tidak suka dirinya dipanggil dengan embel-embel marganya, meskipun itu sesuatu yang wajar cara seorang guru memanggil muridnya. Inginnya Naruto memberi kesan marah, tapi malah terlihat manis. Hh.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Zabuza-sensei? Dia janji akan menjadi lawan mainku hari ini, tapi batang hidungnya nggak muncul-muncul juga. Geez! Pak tua itu…"

Guru Kakashi nampak berfikir, Guru Zabuza ya, sepertinya ia sempat bertemu tadi pagi. Setelah itu….

"Ah! Aku ingat! Zabuza-sensei tadi minta ijin pulang. Istrinya tiba-tiba mau melahirkan katanya. Jadi ia meminta ijin."

Untung Kakashi sempat mencuri dengar Zabuza yang sedang menghadap Kepala Sekolah Cross tadi. Zabuza memang meminta ijin pulang karena sang istri, Haku, tiba-tiba menelepon, dan mengatakan kalau air ketubanya pecah. Geez, suami mana yang nggak akan kelabakan tiba-tiba mendapat telepon seperti itu… Hh…

Sementara mood Naruto seketika down mendengar informasi dari Kakashi. Ia turut senang sensei-nya sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi plis deh, kenapa harus sekarang sih? Disaat dirinya benar-benar berantusias untuk bertanding.

Melihat muridnya berekspresi kecewa begitu, Kakashi tersentuh. Kalau dirinya bisa main anggar mungkin dia akan menawarkan dirinya sendiri. Masalahnya itu sama sekali bukan bidangnya dan ia masih sayang nyawa. Bukan hal tak lazim seorang pemain anggar mati karena katana lawan menembus helmet protektornya… hiiiih.. kan ngeri /

Pikiran Kakashi buyar mendengar kecipak air. Rupanya Sasuke sudah selesai dengan aksi goyang-gayungnya…ehh… renangnya. Mendadak muncul bohlam di sudut kepala Kakashi.

"Ah, Sasuke! Habis ini kau tidak ada kelas kan?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut hitamnya yang basah.

Sumpah, kalau ada cewek lihat, pasti langsung nggak sadarkan diri atau mungkin frozen, kalau tidak ya mimisan. Secara Sasuke sekseh abis gituuuh *dibekep*

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi lawan main anggar Naruto? Dan jangan mengelak, aku pernah melihatmu beradu anggar dengan Suigetsu beberapa waktu lalu."

"Uchiha-senpai? Uchiha-senpai akan menjadi lawan mainku?" beo Naruto. Antara terkejut, senang sampai pengen lonjak-lonjak, dan sedikit takut. Ya, Naruto takut. Pasalnya Uchiha-senpai-nya itu dingin banget. Benar-benar cocok menyandang predikat pangeran es. Dan entah mengapa, semenjak aksi berpapasan tak sengajanya setahun yang lalu, entah perasaan Naruto saja atau tidak, Uchiha-senpai-nya seperti selalu menatap benci padanya. Memang dirinya salah apa?  
Kalau ada yang salah itu justru ya Uchiha-senpai-nya, kira-kira enam bulan lalu di malam saat ia dengan tidak elite-nya tertusuk duri mawar, senpainya malah cuma menghampiri dan bengong lalu pergi meninggalkanya begitu jahat. Kan sadis Tapi, entah hanya penglihatan Naruto saja yang salah saat itu atau tidak, ia ingat warna mata senpai-nya berubah. Pasti matanya sudah terkena ilusi cahaya bulan saat itu. Iya kan?  
Dan sekarang sensei ber-masker didepannya ini tanpa tedeng aling-aling merekomendasikan Uchiha-senpai menjadi lawan mainnya?  
Dan kalau tidak salah tadi Kakashi-sensei juga bilang kalau senpainya itu pernah bertanding dengan Suigetsu-senpai.  
Naruto bukannya takut. Ia percaya dengan kemampuannya. Kemampuan yang secara turun temurun diwariskan ke pemilik darah Uzumaki. Kenjutsu. Ilmu memainkan pedang. Ala-ala samurai gitu. Ibunya sendiri yang bilang kalau leluhur klan Uzumaki itu dulunya memang para samurai hebat. Dan selama ini juga Naruto tak pernah kalah melawan teman-teman satu klubnya. Ia juga bisa mengimbangi permainan Zabuza-sensei. Tapi ia belum pernah sekalipun melawan seorang senpai-nya. Belum lagi senpai yang dimaksud disini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tch. Kau pikir aku ada waktu untuk bermain-bermain dengan putra seorang menteri? Lupakan! Aku mau kembali ke asrama!" sahut Sasuke ketus, yang kini sudah selesai mengenakan seragam kembali tinggal menaikkan zipper celana dan memakai blazer.

Dahi Naruto berkedut oleh jawaban Sasuke yang seolah-olah meremehkannya. Ia ingin protes tapi sudah lebih dulu didahului oleh Kakashi.

"Ho…. Jadi kau takut tak akan menang melawan Uzumaki-san, eh?"

Takut?  
Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia benci jika dirinya disangka takut dengan orang lain. Asal semuanya tahu, dirinya tidak takut dengan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak takut dengan orang tuanya, ataupun leluhurnya.  
Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum licik.  
Baiklah, jika memang harus seperti ini kejadiannya. Ia akan melawan si pirang.  
Mengabaikan peringatan separuh jiwanya yang terus meneriakinya 'bodoh kau Sasuke, kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri!' 


End file.
